Stranger
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: Botan is having a bad day so, she decides to take a walk. Not realizing that her walk had taken her to the park, she meets with a mysteriously charming stranger that makes her day a little better. A hint of romance, perhaps? Kurama x Botan, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and, I never will.**

**Stranger**

Botan walked along the park, letting her feet take her anywhere.

She didn't really know where she was going to; she didn't really mind where she was though. She just decided that she needed to get a fresh air to clear her mind off a few things.

The problem was, it wasn't working.

As Botan walked further, with no destination in mind, she couldn't stop thinking about the day's events. They kept on repeating again and again in her head, as much as she didn't want them to.

She had broken up with her boyfriend, Koenma that day; she didn't know why he decided to leave her because he, apparently, decided not to tell her no matter how much she begged for him to. Was he having an affair? Or did he got bored of her?

Botan suspected the former but then, she thought, if he was, who was he cheating with her with? Ayame? Shizuru? Who was it? She racked her mind but, she realized, she didn't have the heart to suspect any of her friends to do that to her. They meant a lot to her and, she wasn't going to let them take the blame over Koenma's mistake. She knew they wouldn't do it; she was sure of it.

But who?

Botan thought for a few moments, before deciding not to dwell on it any further. Why did she have to care about him, anyway? He was a jerk, he had hurt a lot of times already; maybe it was right to end their relationship. She didn't even know what she saw in him in the first place. Koenma was a rich asshole who cared for nobody but himself. Her friends had even warn her about him many times before, she should've listened to him.

Then, she shook her head. Her friends were right but, what happened has happen. She couldn't change that, she couldn't have any regret over it. Plus, was it that important? Koenma wasn't a great loss or anything, he wasn't supposed to be. She would find someone else soon, she assured herself. Yes, yes. Botan was sure someone else would come into her life and never leave her. With that in mind, she decided not to waste anymore of her brain cells thinking of him.

Botan snapped out of her thoughts, finally realizing that she was now standing at the park. She didn't know how she end up there but, she decided, _oh what the heck, I'm here now, might as well sit at a bench or something_. She acted according to her thoughts and walked towards a bench, before finally sitting and resting her legs for a bit. She just realized then that her legs hurt.

_Whoo! I must've taken a __**very **__long walk, cause my feet hurts like hell_, she thought to herself and let her hands wander to her feet, massaging them for a bit. A sigh of relief came out of her lips as she finally got rid of the pain a bit.

Botan's amethyst eyes looked around the park, noting that no one was around and, that it was surely going to be dark soon. She wondered how long she had walk for, for a moment before shrugging it off; did it really matter?

Then she let her thoughts wander to Koenma again. Wait, wait, why was she thinking about him again? Didn't she decided on not to let him inside of her head anymore? So, why was she...

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Botan blinked, finally realizing the tears that were cascading down her face. _Oh god, _she breathed, _why am I crying? _She shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself but failed when the tears just continue to fall. She sobbed, letting the tears that she was trying so hard to hold back come out of her.

Koenma wasn't a nice guy; she knew that yet, she loved him. So, so much that it had hurt her when he left her. Botan wanted him to come back but, she knew that was impossible because she was sure he wasn't going to. Koenma — as much as she hated to say it — had never loved her. She knew that for so long but, she'd decided not to acknowledge it, she'd ignore it. But, deep down, she knew, deep down, she knew it was true.

He had just play her, and she had fell for it.

Knowing that made her cry harder.

Oh, what was she going to do now? She couldn't let him go, she didn't want him to go but, he had already gone. Botan cursed herself for falling for him in the first place and slowly, slowly but surely, the guilt crept up into her skin. She was starting to regret every moment she had told herself that Koenma had loved her, that it was her imagination every time she saw him with another women, that her friends were wrong. Botan regretted every second of it.

_Oh god, why is this-_

Her thoughts were cut off when a male voice, so soft and comforting, spoke behind her, "You have a pretty face, don't waste it on tears."

Botan whipped her head around, her face flushed and her eyes red and swollen from crying too much as she looked at the owner. She was greeted by the sight of a boy, probably around her age, with red hair and emerald eyes. He had a small smile plastered on his face as he stared back at her with his back against a tree. Botan was sure that she had never seen someone look so...charming and handsome before.

She shook her head, blood creeping up her cheeks as she thought to herself,_ Oh my, what in the world am I thinking? I don't even know this guy! But, I can't really deny the fact that he is handsome - oh get a grip, you silly girl! _She scolded herself.

The stranger seemed to catch on what she was thinking, and let out a small chuckle, which attracted her attention, making her turn to him before blushing harder when their eyes met.

Botan looked down at her hands and decided that she wasn't going to turn around and stare at him anymore, or else, she was sure she was going to faint out of embarrassment.

"May I sit here?"

His voice, so smoothed, made her jump and she nodded, vigorously, the blush still stuck on her face as she heard his footsteps got nearer to where she was and felt another weight beside her, which made her feel sure that he was already there sitting next to her.

It seemed to be silent for a moment before he broke it off and spoke, "I've never really seen anyone be here at this late hour."

Botan just nodded, "Um, well, I just...um, taking a stroll," she replied, still trying not to look at him, instead she looked at her hands and shuffled her legs a bit, trying to get over the nervousness she felt over embarrassing herself in front of someone she didn't know.

"Thinking, perhaps?" She heard him say. Botan couldn't see it but, she was sure he was smiling and looking at her so, she nodded and smiled back, even though she wasn't looking back at him.

"Just letting out some stuff that's been stuck in my head for a bit," she laughed.

"Problems?" he asked again, this time there was a hint of softness in his voice as he spoke.

Botan froze at his words before snapping out of it and waving her hands in front of her, finally looking at him, "Oh, no! Of course not! Nothing like that!"

Liar.

She let out a nervous laugh and watched as he arched an eyebrow at her before humming in response, "So why were you crying?"

"Eh? Eh?" Botan blinked, a weird smile on her face as she slapped herself mentally, finally remembering that he had seen her crying a while ago. "Um...um..." she trailed off, before staring at him; to which he stared back and deciding not to say anything anymore.

It was quiet again, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the crows chirping.

The stranger once again broke the silence, "I like to go here to think."

Hearing those words, Botan looked at him and saw his lips curved up into a smile. She stared at his face and listened to his voice as he continued, "Not when there's a lot of people here of course, just now, at this hour. It's so peaceful, and so quiet, it makes me feel at ease," He breathed for a moment, closing his eyes and opening them again, now staring at the sky. "Sometimes I look at the evening sky, too. So red, yet it looks orange at the same time."

Then he turned to look at her, the smile on his face getting bigger as he stared at her and, slowly, his hands reached for hair, tangling his fingers around the soft locks before adding, "Though I do like the color of the blue sky. So beautiful, just like your hair."

Botan blushed at his words and looked away, "Um, thank you."

Seeing her make that face, his lips turned upwards into an amused smile before his fingers finally let go of her hair. "My mother used to take me to this park when I was little, I used to play with other kids here. She's ill now though, so she can't really get out."

"Oh," Botan turned to look at him with a sympathetic look on her face, "I'm sorry to hear that."

He smiled in return, his fingers now playing with her again. Botan didn't seem like she mind though so, she let it be. "No, don't be," he said, "she'll get better soon."

Botan studied his features for a moment before beaming, "Yes! I'm sure she'll get well soon. Then, maybe, both of you can take a walk here together again someday."

The smile, which had never left his face, turned to a mischievous grin. Botan blinked at that, only to blush when he placed his lips near her ear, his hot breath making a shiver travel up her spine as he whispered in a low voice, "When that day comes, I'd be happy to see you here."

The blush on Botan's face got deeper, "Um, s-sure," she stuttered out, almost jumping when he pressed his lips against her ear softly before pulling away, a grin on his face as he stared at her red face.

His fingers which had been tangled in her hair the whole time, was now massaging her scalp, eliciting a soft moan from her, which made him chuckle a bit.

Botan let her hand grab his and pull his hand away from her hair, before putting it back on his lap. It wasn't like she didn't like the attention he was giving her, but because she was sure if he continued any further, she would collapse from all the, well, friendly touches of his. She didn't know why then but, somehow, even though she didn't even know his name, he made her feel safe and special.

He, on the other hand though, was pleased to see her reaction and didn't bother to hold back the satisfied smirk that crept up his face. This girl, whoever she was, was very interesting. Then, he decided, he wouldn't mind her company once in a while.

And, maybe, other time when they see each other again, which he hoped they will, they would do "other" things. He growled inwardly before shaking his head, getting rid of the naughty thoughts that were beginning to form in his head as he turned to look at her once more.

"You should go home."

Botan seemed surprised by this, "Oh," Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice he caught? He let out a small chuckle at this before patting her head, "I should go, too, you know."

She nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah, but," she turned to him, a frown marring her features as she spoke, "would I ever see you again?"

He smiled at this and cupped her cheek in his hand, which resulted in her nuzzling her cheek against it, "We'll see each other again, someday, I'm sure of it."

Botan heaved out a sigh and nodded again, looking down at her hands as she heard him get up and felt his weight leaving the bench. Then, she realized, maybe, they could meet again. Yes, that was it.

"Wait."

She called out to him, grabbing his hand as he averted his gaze to her, "Let's meet tomorrow, here."

A soft smile appeared on his charming face as he heard her words and he nodded, "Let's," he agreed, and finally, she let go of his hand, watching as he turned around and left her, not forgetting look at her for a few moments before he did.

Botan stared at his retreating back for what seemed like forever before she realized that she had forgotten to ask his name. With that, she got up and put her hands on either side of her lips and was about to call out for him before his silhouette was out of her sight.

She sighed, before smiling, finally forgetting about Koenma for once of her life.

Oh well, she would ask him the next time she meets him.

As she thought about the mysterious stranger, she remembered how right it felt to be around him and how safe and special he made her feel. The smile that was on her face widened. Who knows, maybe this charming stranger was the one who would change her life forever.

Who knows.

With those thoughts in her head, she left the park with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Shuichi, are you home?"<p>

Kurama heard his mother call for him and he shouted back, "Yes, Mother, I'm home."

He went upstairs to her room and smiled as he saw the soft smile on his mother's face as she looked at him. Shiori moved her hand up and gestured for him to come closer, which he did.

"So, how was your day at the park?"

"Fine, Mother."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Kurama touched his mother's hand, the smile on his face widening as he breathed for a moment and said in a low voice,

"Mother, when you get better soon, do you think that maybe you would like to come to the park with me?"

Shiori nodded her head, the smile not leaving her face as she agreed, "Oh, yes, of course, Shuichi. I'd love to. I can go anywhere with you."

"Good," he smiled and diverted his eyes to her,

"Because there's someone I want you to meet."


End file.
